The present invention relates to a flat display which emits light upon being bombarded on phosphors with electrons emitted from a field emission type electron-emitting source, and a method of mounting a field emission type electron-emitting source.
In recent years, in a flat panel (flat) display, e.g., an FED (Field Emission Display) or flat vacuum fluorescent display, which emits light when electrons emitted from an electron-emitting source are bombarded on its light-emitting portion comprised of phosphors formed on a counter electrode, one using carbon nanotubes in its electron-emitting source has been proposed. In a carbon nanotube, a graphite single layer is cylindrically closed, and a 5-membered ring is formed at the distal end of the cylinder. Since the carbon nanotube has a typical diameter of as very small as 10 nm to 50 nm, upon application of an electric field of about 100 V, it can field-emit electrons from its distal end.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-162383 (reference 1) proposes a flat display using carbon nanotubes in its electron-emitting source of this type. Reference 1 describes an electron-emitting source in which needle-like columnar graphite members with a length of several xcexcm to several mm and formed of a carbon nanotube assembly are fixed with a conductive adhesive, and an electron-emitting source formed by printing a paste mixed with columnar graphite members.
In these electron-emitting sources, a discontinuous portion such as a projection or recess is sometimes formed. If a parallel electric field is applied to obtain field electron emission, the electric field concentrates on the discontinuous portion to cause local electron emission. Local electron emission causes a luminance nonuniformity on a flat display using such an electron-emitting source.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flat display with which a uniform luminance free from a luminance nonuniformity can be obtained and a method of mounting a field emission type electron-emitting source.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a flat display comprising a substrate, a field emission type electron-emitting source mounted on the substrate, a front glass member opposing the substrate through a vacuum space and having light transmittance at least partially, an electron extracting electrode with an electron passing hole and set away from the electron-emitting source to oppose the substrate, and a phosphor film formed on a surface of the front glass member which opposes the substrate, the electron-emitting source comprising a plate-like metal member with a large number of through holes and serving as a growth nucleus for nanotube fibers, and a coating film formed of nanotubes that cover a surface of the metal member and inner walls of the through holes.